The Destroyers
The Destroyers were once the most powerful gang in Coney Island but lost control and possibly disbanded or disappeared (though they are less likely to be disbanded) on-screen after their leader, Virgil, an addicted alcoholic, attempted to get Cleon, his Warchief, killed in a set-up drug deal with The Satan's Mothers. After surviving the assault, Cleon then rebelled and established his own gang, The Warriors, made up of several former Destroyers. Virgil was eventually killed and his gang destroyed in retaliation for the murder of Ash, one of the Warrior's New Bloods. Their members wore sleevless denim jackets with the Destroyers logo embroided on the back. Their hangout was a large warehouse in Eastern Coney Island, with a mural of Virgil painted on the side. In the beta version, the Destroyers looked much different. They had red and blue jackets, and some of their faces looked different. They only appeared in the video game. Overview *Turf: East Coney Island, Brooklyn (Formerly) *Warlord: Virgil (Formerly) *Main Rival: The Warriors *Attire: Denim Vest (Lieutenants Have Denim Hats) Members *Virgil (Former Warlord, Deceased) *Cleon (Former Warchief) *L.C (Lieutenant) *Lemmy (Lieutenant) *Beansie (Lieutenant) *Gnat *Crusty *Bull *Maggot *Mainline *Chase (Extra Officers) *Skooly (Extra Officers) *Devon (Extra Officers) *Vermin (Former) *Swan (Former) *Cowboy (Former) Role In "Flashback A: Roots"' Cleon and Vermin walk through Coney discussing how Virgil and his Destroyer gang are becoming "real old". Lemmy stops them and tells them that Virgil wants to see them at Hangout. Once they get to the Hangout Virgil tells Cleon to go to LC to get the drugs from L.C for The Satan's Mothers gang, he also says that he'll be there at midnight. They get to LC's, but L.C doesn't wanna give them the drugs just yet because there are cops all over the place. They got rid of them and went straight back to LC's and got the drugs, LC stays. After giving fake drugs to The Satan's Mothers, Virgil doesn't show and Cleon and Vermin end up battling the leaders of The Satan's Mothers. After wrecking the Satan's Mothers leaders, Cleon and Vermin head back to East Coney. Upon arrival, Cleon accuses Virgil of setting them up. Virgil claims that Cleon started to plot against him so he had to get rid of them. Cleon and Vermin then leave the Destroyers but not without Cleon declaring war on Virgil. In "''Flashback B: The Best" The Destroyers find out that their stores are getting destroyed in Coney Island, so they begin to battle against Swan and Cowboy in this mission. The mission ends with the Warriors taking control of West Coney and the Destroyers losing half of their turf in the process. In "''Flashback C: Heavy Muscle", '''The Destroyers attack Ajax and Snow from behind with bricks and Lemmy and L.C steals their vests. Three members of The Destroyers are around the corner and they begin to fight Ajax and Snow. The Destroyers are now in a store where Beansie is interrogated by Ajax. Their are now a few Destroyers that get busted until Lemmy appears and is telling his tale of how he stole the vests. He spots Ajax and Snow and fights them with his fellow Destroyers wearing The Warrior vest. Lemmy is interrogated and says that L.C has the other vest. L.C is now seen lying with a chick at the back of the Pawn Shop, L.C gets a hiding and the girl gives Ajax his vest back after they have some real action. There are now a bunch of Destoyers huddled up, they hear a girl yelling and sees Ajax and Snow. They chase them all the way up a big stack of steps where they find the rest of The Warriors coming. In "''Mission 2: Real Live Bunch" the Destroyers bomb the Warriors' hangout and run off. When The Warriors arrive at their Hangout they see that their Hangout has been tagged on by The Destroyers. In "Mission 3: Payback the Destroyers" are seen puking on the side of the road after drinking some beers, they get knocked out and has their tags covered all over East Coney by the Warriors. The Destroyer scouts are outside protecting their hangouts, but are fooled by the noises made by beer bottles. After the big tag has been tagged on Virgil wakes up after he was knocked out by drinking a lot of beers he sees that his master Destroyer tag has been sprayed over by the Warriors. As his back is turned to the screen you can see that Ajax has tagged over his Destroyer logo on the back of his vest. You do not see the Destroyers for a while, but you see them in "Mission 9: Payin' The Cost". In this mission The Destroyers bomb the grill on the trolly, which the man calls it "his baby". The Destroyers then starts to destroy every store in Coney Island, but fails to destroy them since they got their butts whoped. Virgil then goes too far and murders Ash to get the Warriors running into their little trap. Virgil speaks to Cleon and leaves while The Destroyers attack Cleon and Swan with explosive green bottles AKA Molotov cocktails, they fail and Cleon and Swan escape. In "Mission 10: Destroyed" A Destroyer gets attacked and has his tag tagged over by The Warriors. Three Destroyer members are attacked and has their store destroyed by The Warriors. Once The Destroyers find out that the Pharmacy is damaged they come running and fail to protect the store, after the Pharmacy The Destroyers find out that their Liquor Store is being attacked, but fails to protect the store again. The Destroyers have stolen some goods, which are now destroyed by The Warriors. The Destoyers in now hanging out in the Gambling House and are beaten up by The Warriors. Virgil is now seen inside his Hangout sitting on the couch and is informed that The Warriors are tearing down their stores. Beansie then says the obvious and is knocked by Virgil who attacks him with the poolstick. All of the four Destroyer Lts are all destroyed and wasted. L.C is now hurrying into the Hangout and yelling to Virgil that The Warriors are everywhere and that they're doing it with full force. Virgil gets really angry and tells Lemmy to protect the Hangout with his Destroyer soldiers and tells L.C that he'll be in the shack and that L.C will be staying to protect the inside of the Hangout. Every Destroyer protecting the outside are eliminated included Lemmy. The Destroyers are now intruded by The Warriors and get their asses kicked, but L.C seems to be running off to the shack to where Virgil is. L.C is at the shack and starts knocking on the door, but no answer, Cleon comes up behind LC and knocks him out. Virgil is now seen inside the shack and fights Cleon and Vermin, a battle he loses. Afterwards, Cleon sets Virgil on fire with a Molotov cocktail, which kills him. Media Warriors18.jpg|Beta Destroyers Warriors06.jpg|Cleon Fighting Some Destroyers in the beta Beta Destroyers 3.png Beta Destroyers 4.png Beta Destroyers 5.png Beta Destroyers 6.png Beta Destroyers 7.png Beta Destroyers 8.png Appearances Flashback A: Roots Flashback B: The Best Flashback C: Heavy Muscel Mission 2: Real Live Bunch Mission 3: Payback Mission 9: Payin' The Cost Mission 10: Destroyed Category:Gangs